1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light string, and in particular to a socket structure that is thermally fusible through application of ultrasonic wave for easy realization of machine-based automatic assembling.
2. The Related Arts
Conventional light strings are generally manufactured with manual assembling. One the known light strings that are manually assembled comprises, in structure, generally five components including a light bulb, a bulb holder, a socket, conductive terminals, and electrical wires. Assembly is carried out by first stamping and bending the terminals to position against the electrical wires. Then, the sub-assembly of the terminals and the electrical wires is fit into the socket. The light bulb and the bulb holder are assembled together and the holder and the socket are coupled to complete the assembly of the light string.
Another known form of light string comprises a light bulb, solders, adhesives, electrical wires, and an enclosure film. Firstly, the insulation jackets of the electrical wires are partially stripped off to partially expose conductive cores of the wires. Conductive terminals of the bulb are soldered to the exposed conductive cores of the wires and covered with the adhesive for improved security. Finally, enclosure is effected by using the enclosure film to securely fix a lower portion of the bulb and the electrical wires together.
Manual assembling is generally time consuming and human errors often occur in carrying out the assembling operation, leading to high rate of defect products. In addition, the components used and the process of assembling involved are relatively numerous, leading to inevitable increase of material cost and assembling operations and thus making the manufacturing management complicated.
Prior art reference is also known, such as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/423,882. The present invention is made to provide further improvement over U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/423,882.